<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>归来记 by NoahBakerHW</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24928309">归来记</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoahBakerHW/pseuds/NoahBakerHW'>NoahBakerHW</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock Holmes &amp; Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Bottom John Watson, Crying, Crying John Watson, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Hurt John Watson, M/M, Men Crying, My First Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Reichenbach, Smut, Top Sherlock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:01:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,674</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24928309</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoahBakerHW/pseuds/NoahBakerHW</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>这不会是真的，福尔摩斯是不会这么做的。这只是他做的一个梦，就像他之前无数次做过的，他的朋友归来的梦。只是他的梦没有如此疯狂过。</p><p>        这不会是真的，福尔摩斯早已坠崖而亡，尸骨无存。他的遗言被好好保存在了木箱里，与他的其他遗物放在一起，华生甚至都不敢看它们。</p><p>        可是这个梦实在太美太幸福，他甚至以为这便是现实，只想就此睡去，再不醒来。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sherlock Holmes/John Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>归来记</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>我我我第一次开车……车技不好还请见谅！<br/>同样在LOFTER上发过，但是有改动。<br/>希望各位喜欢！</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>正如他的突然消失一样，福尔摩斯这个混蛋又突然出现了。</p><p>        本来华生只以为拜访他的是一位热爱收藏书籍的老者，脾气可能有些古怪但应该很好相处——毕竟是自己先撞到对方的不是吗？老人兴致勃勃地向他介绍着书目，然后提醒他书架上缺了几本书。他转过头去，果然不错。</p><p>        和他的挚友的观察力是多么相像啊。</p><p>        只是……挚友吗？他不知道。</p><p>        华生回过身来，看到了一个绝不可能出现的人对他张开双臂，脸上是笑容粲然。</p><p>        那是他失去意识前看到的最后的场景。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        华生迷迷糊糊醒来了，领口敞开着，口中还余留着白兰地的辛辣，旁边是福尔摩斯担忧的脸。</p><p>        他听到了那个人一如既往的戏谑语气：“我的朋友，我没想到你的精神会脆弱到这个地步。”</p><p>        华生摇摇晃晃地站起来，头脑还是一阵阵发晕。他抓住福尔摩斯的胳膊，抚摸着精壮的手臂，哽咽着一时说不出话。</p><p>        他把自己埋到对方的怀抱里，突然发觉自己的情感已经远远超出了友谊。</p><p>        “福尔摩斯，”他声音都打着颤，“请不要生气……”</p><p>        “怎么了？”</p><p>        “请不要生气……”他抬起头，轻轻吻了“挚友”的嘴角。</p><p>        然后华生挣开了福尔摩斯的怀抱，偏过头，闭上眼，等待着来自正义的审判。</p><p>        这是不被允许的。他已经严重违反了女王的律法，他的朋友一定会将他送上绞刑架。</p><p>        啊，福尔摩斯……他在心中喃喃，多么睿智而又优秀的人啊，优秀到最高贵的小姐与他比起来都黯然失色，星河璀璨，他便是那其中最为炽热的一颗。自己那不堪的爱意，怕是只会污了他的好名声。</p><p>        可是他是那么爱他啊，愿意为他献上所有的赞美，愿意为他付出一切，即便真的被他亲手送上刑场，华生也绝不言悔。</p><p>        然后一股温暖包裹了他，他愕然睁开眼，他的朋友——应该是他的爱人了——给了他一个炽热的吻。</p><p>        “我的华生，我的华生……”福尔摩斯在接吻的间隙低声呼唤。</p><p>        客厅与卧室之间，隔着一个吻。</p><p>        他们磕磕绊绊地走到卧室后才分开，福尔摩斯抱着华生倒在了床上。他的华生嘴唇被他吻得红肿，伸着舌尖喘息着。双颊上泛着潮红，眼中不知是因为缺氧还是别的什么含着泪水——</p><p>        上帝啊。</p><p>        华生的手还不安分地扒拉着他的衣服，<br/>他忍不住又一次叼上了那对唇瓣。</p><p>        再一次分开时，福尔摩斯已经赤条条的了，华生也只剩下一件扣子被全部解开的白衬衫——福尔摩斯故意的。</p><p>        福尔摩斯在华生的额头、眼角、脸颊、嘴角都落下数个轻吻，然后咬住了华生的喉结，那块凸起滚动着，夹杂着一些轻微的振动。他又在那对精致的锁骨上烙下鲜红的花瓣，最终含住了医生左侧的乳珠，用舌尖和牙齿轻轻逗弄着，左手则揉捏着另一侧。满意地感到医生身体一僵，喉间发出几声无意义的轻哼。</p><p>        他能感觉到他的华生瘦了好多，这也使他看起来比他实际上更加孱弱，四肢和腰部也更加纤细。</p><p>        华生的手伸向下方，将他们的性器握在一起撸动着。这对于福尔摩斯来说很奇怪——他以前没经历过这个。但不可否认的是，这真的很舒服。</p><p>        他们都没有过和同性做爱的经历。但是幸运的是，这是福尔摩斯，他足够聪明到可以学会任何事。</p><p>        他将两根手指伸到华生嘴边，华生顺从地偏过头含住，吞吐舔弄着修长的指节，很快就把福尔摩斯的手指弄得湿漉漉的，无法吞咽的唾液顺着嘴角流下，在脸上留下了一道水迹。</p><p>        福尔摩斯将手指抽出，向华生的后穴探去。轻轻按摩着那一圈褶皱，然后缓缓推入一根手指。</p><p>        肠道内部是火热的。软肉似乎不太适应异物感，将他的手指绞得死紧，又像是依依不舍的挽留。</p><p>        他又增加了一根手指，微微张合着，模仿性交的动作浅浅抽插。华生发出一声声低低的呻吟，福尔摩斯抬头看了看，发现他的华生整张面庞连着耳朵和脖颈都泛着红，咬着自己的手腕，害羞地偏过头去不肯看他。</p><p>        福尔摩斯发出一声几不可闻的笑，这引得华生看了他一眼，又连忙转移了视线。福尔摩斯决定不去揭穿华生内心的羞涩，只是温柔地将华生的手腕从他的口中解救出来。</p><p>        后穴已经可以容纳三根手指，淫靡的液体顺着福尔摩斯的手背滴落到床单上，在上面晕开了一滴滴深色的圆。福尔摩斯将手指抽出，将上面粘稠的液体抹到自己的性器上，然后将头部对准那个不断翕动着的小口。</p><p>        “准备好了吗，我亲爱的华生？”</p><p>        华生的大脑里一团浆糊，只能胡乱地点着头，然后感受到自己的身体被破开，阵阵疼痛从穴口袭来。这让他不由自主地将细长的腿盘上福尔摩斯的腰，两条胳膊则搂住了对方的脖子，扬起脖子，发出脆弱的呜咽。</p><p>        福尔摩斯立刻停了下来，等待华生适应。他吻着华生左肩上的枪伤，又啃咬着他的脖颈，最后叼住了他的唇瓣，趁华生不备将舌头伸了进去逗弄着对方的，掠夺着对方口中的空气。他的手揉捏着华生腰上刚刚被他发现的敏感部位，在上面留下了通红的指印。华生渐渐在他的动作下哼哼唧唧起来，后穴也放松下来，难耐地扭动身子，小腿轻轻蹭着福尔摩斯的腰侧催促着。</p><p>        于是福尔摩斯慢慢抽动起来，精壮的肌肉随着他的动作而起伏着。他不停变换着角度，感受着层层叠叠吸附上来的软肉，华生在他的刺激下发出一声声喘息呻吟。可是他并不急，他听说过男性在被刺激到前列腺的时候也可以获得快感。</p><p>        在他顶到某一片区域的时候，华生突然绞紧了他，发出一声甜腻的呻吟，腿上的力道也大了几分。</p><p>        啊，就是这里了。</p><p>        他对着那一处用力顶弄着。华生显然受不住这巨大的快感，眼中含满了生理泪水，眼尾被熏得发红，口中溢出可怜兮兮的细小呜咽。后穴紧紧咬着福尔摩斯的阴茎，随着他每一次抽出而翻出粉红色的软肉。分泌出的大量肠液从穴口的边缘溢出，将两人的连接处弄得一塌糊涂的，顺着臀缝留下，滴落到床单上。臀部因为一次次的撞击颤动着，染上了一层层红色。</p><p>        如潮水般袭来的快感、幸福感与同样强烈的背德感将华生折磨得几乎发疯，他抓着福尔摩斯的脊背，在本能的迎合中生出了一种不真实感。</p><p>        这不是真的，不是真的，有个声音叫嚣着。</p><p>        这不会是真的，福尔摩斯是不会这么做的。这只是他做的一个梦，就像他之前无数次做过的，他的朋友归来的梦。只是他的梦没有如此疯狂过。</p><p>        这不会是真的，福尔摩斯早已坠崖而亡，尸骨无存。他的遗言被好好保存在了木箱里，与他的其他遗物放在一起，华生甚至都不敢看它们。</p><p>        可是这个梦实在太美太幸福，他甚至以为这便是现实，只想就此睡去，再不醒来。</p><p>        他感到有人吻着他的眼睛，他看到了福尔摩斯的脸，那双烟灰色眼眸中写满疼惜，这才意识到自己正在抽泣。</p><p>        他哭得太厉害了，以至于整个身子都在轻轻颤抖，脸颊滚烫，眼眶通红，还不住地掉着泪珠，漂亮的蓝眼睛被盈盈的水光包裹着，金色的睫毛被粘成了一缕一缕，连鼻尖也被染上了红色。</p><p>        他闭上眼，将手臂收得更紧，再也压抑不住自己的哭声。</p><p>        福尔摩斯不住地吻着华生的脸颊和眼睛来安慰他。他伸出手抹掉华生脸上的泪水，即便那里很快就被覆盖上了新的泪痕。他明白华生为何哭泣。他温柔地哄着华生睁开眼，与他对视。</p><p>        “这不是梦，我就在这里。”</p><p>        他身下的动作愈发温柔了起来，华生不住地哭喘着，用带着沙哑哭腔的嗓音一迭声地唤他：“福尔摩斯，福尔摩斯……”</p><p>        他则低声回应着：“我在，我亲爱的男孩。”</p><p>        华生的身体渐渐紧绷了起来，后穴也愈发绞紧。福尔摩斯明白这是高潮的前兆，向敏感点大力顶弄几下，华生哭着射了出来。他又抽插了一会，也释放在华生体内。</p><p>        华生还在小声啜泣，他感到福尔摩斯轻轻拍抚着他的脊背，揉着他的头发。意识逐渐远去，福尔摩斯将他抱起，向他保证：“睡吧，约翰，我会一直在的。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        华生醒来已是第二天早晨。身上感觉很干净，已经被清理过了，正在发出令人幸福的酸痛。他睁开眼，发现福尔摩斯正搂着他，脸上是浅浅的笑意，烟灰色的眼眸中跳动着愉悦与爱意。</p><p>        福尔摩斯凑过来，吻了他的额头。</p><p>        “你便是我的璀璨星河。”</p><p> </p><p>END.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>